


Look How Far They've Come

by ElvenQueen18



Series: Evoverse [5]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Introspection, Rogue is a Kurt/Kitty Shipper, Weddings, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: For Kurt and Kitty, it was never a question of if; it was only a question of when. Rogue's thoughts as she witnesses the wedding of her adopted brother and her best friend.
Relationships: Amanda Sefton/Kurt Wagner (past), Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde (past)
Series: Evoverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002603
Kudos: 4





	Look How Far They've Come

I watch as Kitty walks down the aisle, her eyes never leaving Kurt's. And it's while I'm watching that I take the time to remember.

Kurt was one of the first people I absorbed when my powers first emerged. I only touched him for about five seconds, but it was enough for some of his more recent memories to flood through my head. A couple of those memories involved Kitty, how Kurt wanted her attention in any way possible, and how she rebuffed him every time. It still surprises me how persistent Kurt was in his pursuit of Kitty. He must have been crazy about her, even then...or he was just crazy.

When I decided to join the X-Men, I quietly observed the two of them and how they interacted. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had something special between them, even if Kitty's first impression of Kurt left something to be desired. Apparently, she had been terrified of Kurt when she met him at the Institute, and I learned later on that Kitty began to warm up to him after their first encounter with me. She struck up a tentative friendship with Kurt, and they soon became close friends.

Close friends whose banter was of a flirtatious variety, that is. Of course, Kurt and Kitty always insisted they were just friends whenever the nature of their relationship was questioned, but I doubt anyone ever believed them. Wait, scratch that-I _know_ that no one believed they only had platonic feelings for each other.

I smile as the memories wash over me. I look at Kitty again. She's halfway down the aisle now, and more memories are stirred.

Kurt and Kitty were practically joined at the hip, they were that close, and it seemed like only a matter of time before they'd become more than friends. But of course, things are never that simple, and this was especially true when Lance Alvers came into the picture.

For the life of me, I'll never understand what Kitty ever saw in Lance. For such a smart girl, she sure could be dumb when it came to guys. A guy who tries to kill you and your friends on a regular basis doesn't exactly equal good boyfriend material, but for whatever reason, Kitty started to date Lance. Needless to say, Kurt didn't like it at all.

And he hadn't hesitated in making his views known to her. It didn't do much good; the whole Lance situation caused a rift to form between Kurt and Kitty, and they were doing more arguing (and I don't mean flirting) than talking. I recall finding Kurt brooding in his room after a particular argument (it must have been serious; if it's one thing I know about Blue Boy, it's that he almost _never_ broods). My heart went out to him that day, to a guy who was hopelessly in love with his best friend and didn't know if she felt the same.

A few days later, Kurt started going out with a human named Amanda. I suspect that he figured Kitty would never love him back, so he decided to date the first girl who seemed interested, even if it turned out she was more interested in his mutation than anything else. And the universe was playing an ironic joke when Kitty finally realized what had been so obvious to nearly everyone else: that her feelings for Kurt had developed beyond friendship.

I pull myself out of the past in time to see Kitty at the end of the aisle, standing next to Kurt at the altar. The vows are starting, and once again, my mind drifts back to the past.

Kitty had thought she'd lost her chance with Kurt before she even knew she had one. I remember wanting to flat-out tell her that he still loved her, always had and probably always would, and that this whole "dating other people" situation was making them both unhappy. But of course, I didn't, and as fate would have it, something happened that would start the healing process.

Our identities as mutants were exposed to the world, and when Kurt not only denied that he was a mutant, but denied knowing the rest of the X-Men, I don't think anyone was more hurt and angry than Kitty. In hindsight, I suppose that Kurt's betrayal was understandable, considering his past, but at the time, he just seemed so hypocritical. He was the one who went on about how we were a family and families had to stick together, then he just left his family in the dust when the going got tough. Kitty confronted Kurt about this, and they must have come to some kind of understanding, because their relationship began to mend.

Before long, Kitty had finally dumped Lance, and Kurt had broken things off with Amanda. In a few weeks, Kurt and Kitty had bridged the gap that had been between them, and there was now no doubt about how they felt about each other. But as it was, it would be several months before they would become an official couple.

I'm shaken out of the past as Kurt and Kitty are pronounced husband and wife. Kurt pulls Kitty into a kiss, and music begins to play as the room erupts into applause.

I can't help it-I'm smiling like a fool. For Kurt and Kitty, it was never a question of if; it was only a question of when. They've faced fear, insecurity, would-be lovers, and a world crisis or three. And they've survived, endured. Their love has been tested time and time again, and all it's done is bring them closer.

I've never been more right in my life. And as I look at the smiling faces of my adopted brother and my best friend, I know they're thinking the same thing.


End file.
